Sweet Sixteen
by RosieShiba
Summary: Roy Mustang and his team have the opportunity to relive their lives when an alchemic reaction goes wrong. All six of their ages resets to 16. Military teens mayhem!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a boring day in Central. Roy Mustang was sat at his desk. He wasn't doing any work even though there was a huge pile of paperwork on the side of desk. He looked at it with his good eye, the other under his eye patch. He prodded it with the end of his pen and then lifted a couple of sheets up to see what he had to deal with.

He sighed. Boring, boring, boring. He hated paperwork with a passion. He liked the north for that one reason there was no such things as paperwork. The only paper there was what he'd decided to take there himself. Now he was back in Central and the flow of paperwork seemed endless.

Maybe he should do some so that Hawkeye wouldn't take a shot at him for being lazy. He smiled. Yeah, she did deserve not to moan at him for once.

So he started signing away. He even read a couple of documents before scribbling his signature at the bottom of them.

Lieutenant Havoc strolled into the office. Mustang didn't look up at him because he was concentrating on a rather complicated document. He had no idea what it meant. Havoc gave the General an odd look. Was he really doing paperwork without Hawkeye in the room? There was something wrong here, something very wrong.

Mustang sighed and looked up at Havoc.

"What is it, Havoc?" he asked. Havoc put his hand up.

"Nothing, chief. It's just that you're doing work and there's no Hawkeye around," Havoc explained with a grin on his face. Mustang frowned. Did everyone think he was a lazy ass General or something? He decided to let it go and he returned back to work.

He bit the end of his pen, trying to figure out what this document said. Still nothing. He had no choice he'd have to ask Hawkeye.

The phone rang. Mustang's hand shot to it and he lifted it to his ear.

"Mustang," he said. Havoc's ears pricked up. Who would be phoning the General at this time? Maybe it was a girlfriend of his. Maybe it was a girlfriend of Havoc's? It was more than likely. Mustang pulled the face he normally did when girls phoned him up. Havoc etched closer to the desk, hoping to catch who was phoning him.

"Sure," Mustang said. He noted an address down on a spare piece of paper and a time. "I'd be happy to come. Good bye."

He put down the phone and calmly went back to the paperwork.

"Who was that, chief?" Havoc asked, his eyes suddenly narrowing humorously.

"Some person," Mustang replied.

"A girl?"

"Yeah,"

He knew it. The General had a date! He'd only been in Central for a month and he'd already got a date! Havoc sat back on his chair fuming. He bet it was Natasha. She was always giving guys the eye. He hated the General for being such a playboy.

Hawkeye entered the room holding an empty box of ammunition and her favourite gun. She placed them quietly on her desk and looked towards the General. He was reading something.

"Sir, shouldn't you be doing paperwork rather than reading fan mail?" she snapped. The General looked up. He hadn't heard her return but then again she wouldn't be such a good sniper if he had heard her.

"Hello, Hawkeye," he said. He placed the document on his desk and leaned forward. "Can I ask you something?"

"What, sir?"

"What's postmodernisation?" he asked raising a finger. Hawkeye looked at him. Was he pulling her leg?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, this document says something about it but I'm not quite sure about it," he held the document up for her to take. She took it and read it.

"Just sign it," she replied. She dropped it back down on his desk and he followed her advice. She noticed the address and time he had scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper. She picked it up.

"What have I told you about the phones, sir?" she asked. She gave up. He really hadn't changed after all. What did she expect? A miracle?

Mustang looked at her again. "An old friend phoned me from the Academy. He's been working on this project for years and he thinks he's finally cracked it. He's giving a lecture tonight and was wondering if I'd go and meet him."

Havoc fell off his seat. "You said a girl phoned you!"

"His wife," Mustang snapped. He picked up another piece of paper and read it. After a minute or two he signed it.

"He did say I could bring a few people along," he went on. He glanced up at Hawkeye.

"I'm sure I wouldn't understand his theory. I'm not an alchemist after all," she said coldly. She turned her back to him and sat down at her desk. She opened her drawer noisily and threw her gun into it. Mustang smiled slightly by this outburst.

"Havoc, how about you?" Mustang asked. Hawkeye stopped dead. She looked at Havoc.

"Sure, why not," Havoc said, "It's not like I have a date or anything."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mustang asked Hawkeye. She thought for a minute. "Corgen isn't really understood by most people."

"OK," she said quietly. Mustang slapped his hands together.

"Great," he said. Hawkeye blushed. Did he really want her to come that much? Probably not, but she did think it could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They group of them arrived at the address that Corgen's wife had given Mustang. Mustang looked around at the place. It looked like one of those old opera houses. He smiled. Corgen did always like the dramatic. Mustang was suddenly aware that Hawkeye was stood at his side. She was looking up at the old building too. The rest of the men: Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery, were gawping behind them.

"It's huge!" Havoc cried. Mustang smirked and began walking forward, Hawkeye was following behind him like she normally did.

They found some seats in the middle of the hall. There were balconies above them. There was an old stage at the front of the room. Mustang sat down and crossed his legs. This was just like Corgen. He glanced at Hawkeye, who was on his right. She was sat uncomfortably next to him. Why had she bothered to come if she wasn't interested in it? Mustang knew she had bad memories of Alchemy. She didn't have to come after all, but Mustang was glad she'd decided to anyway.

Mustang was suddenly aware there was another woman sat on his left. It was a curly brunette who was gazing at the stage. She was smiling when she turned to Mustang.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," she said, "It's good to see you again, Roy."

"Naomi," Mustang said with a smile. Naomi looked strangely at Mustang. She pointed at his eye.

"What have you been up to?" she asked. Mustang laughed. Hawkeye turned her head to see who the General was talking to. Typical, he'd picked up a date already. She sighed.

"Now, now," she heard Mustang say. "It's rude to ask about battle scars."

Great he was flirting. Hawkeye put her chin in her hand. She had to put up with this all night, great. She hoped they wouldn't turn into kissing teenagers on the back row. She wouldn't put it past him.

"Battle scars? Sounds impressive," the girl replied. Mustang laughed.

"Not really," he nudged Hawkeye and looked at her. "Geez Hawkeye, don't look so bored. Corgen's not even started yet."

The girl was laughing wildly now. Hawkeye didn't approve of being laughed at.

"Sorry, sir," she said. She sat up straight. Mustang smiled at her. He thought it'd be best to introduce them.

"This is Naomi Corgen," he told Hawkeye, "Corgen's wife." He added hastily before she got the wrong idea.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hawkeye said. Naomi laughed.

"She's so wooden. Tell me where you got her from, Roy," Naomi said. To Hawkeye's surprise Mustang put his arm around her. Naomi stopped laughing.

"This is my teacher's daughter and my most loyal and best friend," Mustang explained, "She's been with me through thick and thin. She even nursed me back to health when I got this."

He gestured to his eye with his other hand. Hawkeye blushed slightly. Naomi laughed nervously now. Her eyes narrowed at Hawkeye.

"You two sound so happy together," Naomi said.

"We're not together," Hawkeye snapped. She removed Mustang's arm from around her and turned back to the stage.

"I'm sorry," Naomi said, "I've never heard Roy speak about someone with such passion before."

Hawkeye remained silent, Mustang too didn't speak. Naomi fell silent too but she was smirking to herself. She got to her feet.

"Corgen wants me," she said, "I'd better go."

She walked to the end of the row and then she turned round.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" she asked. Mustang smiled and nodded. She left. Hawkeye shuffled in her seat, relieved that the girl had gone away,

"What do you think of her?" Mustang whispered.

"She's…nice," Hawkeye replied, "How old is she exactly?"

"Erm…twenty-three, I think,"

"Twenty-three?" Hawkeye asked, "How long have they been married?"

"Seven years I think,"

"Let me guess, he was the first man she fell in love with?" Hawkeye said coldly.

"No, she was the first girl he knocked up," Mustang replied calmly. This caused Hawkeye to giggle slightly. She stopped herself by putting her hand to her mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a man on stage. It was a tall brunette with a ponytail and beard. "Welcome. I hope you are ready to be amazed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who've sent reviews!!! :D I hope I live upto your standards lol ~ RS**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Mustang knocked on the door of Corgen's dress room. Hawkeye was standing her usual couple of steps behind him. The door opened and Corgen's face appeared.

"Roy!" he said. He swung the door open and embraced Mustang. Mustang patted him on his back.

"Corgen, it's great to see you," Mustang said with a smile. Corgen smiled back but then his face dropped. He pointed to Mustang's eye.

"What happened?" he asked. "You used to be so handsome but now look at you. How are you supposed to get a wife when you look so weird?"

"Thanks," Mustang said his face dropping. Corgen had noticed Hawkeye standing behind Mustang. He pushed Mustang out of the way and grabbed Hawkeye's hand.

"Hello. I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. My name is George Corgen. May I have the pleasure of having your name?" Corgen asked. He softly kissed Hawkeye's hand. Hawkeye was stunned at the way he'd greeted her. He was such a gentleman.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," she replied softly.

"Such a lovely name for such a beautiful woman," Corgen went on. Hawkeye blushed again. She was used to Mustang's charms but this man's charms were something else. She glanced at Mustang who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Corgen, you're married," he said. Corgen let go of Hawkeye's hand and turned to face Mustang.

"Now, no reason to get jealous, Roy," Corgen said. He gestured for the two to enter the dress room. "After all, it's not like you ever flirted with Naomi."

"Yeah, but you're the one who slept with her," Mustang sighed. He said this for clarity. Corgen barked with laughter.

"You haven't changed, Roy," he said.

"Neither have you, but I will advise you not to flirt with my First Lieutenant," Mustang said. Corgen looked at him with raised eyebrow, "She's a respectful woman. I'd hate for her to loose that."

"Oh, right," Corgen said his face dropping. "Hey. So do you fancy joining Naomi and me for dinner tomorrow? We'll be in Central for a while, but we have lots to catch up on."

"Sure," Mustang said. Corgen looked at Hawkeye.

"Would you like to join us, Miss Hawkeye?" he asked. She was going to decline but Corgen didn't wait for an answer, "Fabulous. I'm glad you'd come."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang who shrugged. She took it he did that quite often when he knew he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

"You're not married are you?" Corgen asked suddenly.

"If I were do you really think I'd be seen out with him?" Hawkeye said. She froze. She'd said that out loud, hadn't she? Corgen laughed.

"I like her, Roy. Where did you find such a beautiful, witty companion?" he asked. He threw himself onto a chair grinning.

"I'm his teacher's daughter," Hawkeye explained. She'd thought it was best to save him the hassle of messing up, again. Corgen smiled.

"Hey, Roy," he said, "Check this out."

He threw a book at Mustang. Mustang caught it and turned to a page with a book mark in it. He looked at the page and read it. After reading it he looked at Corgen and threw the book back at him.

"That's forbidden," he stated.

"I know," Corgen said, "I'm not that stupid. But I thought it'd catch your imagination."

"Not really," Mustang said. He turned round and opened the door. "I've got to rush off, Corgen. You should go spend time with your wife."

"We don't really have anything to talk about," Corgen said. "I spend most of my time researching. I pretty much leave her to her own devices."

"You can't let alchemy consume your life, Corgen," Mustang said. "Try spending a bit of time with her once in a while."

He left the room. Hawkeye bowed her head.

"It was very nice to meet you. Goodnight," she said.

Mustang found himself on the stage. He sighed. Another alchemist diving into the forbidden arts. What a fool. He looked at the now empty hall.

"Are you alright, sir?" Hawkeye asked. She was walking towards him.

"Yeah," he replied, "I despair at alchemists like him. Wasting their lives on their studies rather than doing things that really matter."

Hawkeye didn't say anything. She looked at the floor. "Do you have any regrets, sir?"

"Some," Mustang admitted, "Some I can't take back, others I'm scared to find out the outcome."

"You afraid, sir?" Hawkeye asked with a smile on her face. He was the man who'd always been so calm before battle, the person who had never admitted he was scared before. He turned to face her.

"Hawkeye," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said. Mustang bit his lip.

"I-"

"Hey chief!" yelled Havoc from the back of the room. Mustang jumped a mile.

"What the hell Havoc!" he roared. Havoc and the others were running towards the stage they all climbed onto it.

"Sorry, chief," Havoc said scratching the back of his head.

"Sir, there's a car waiting," Fuery said. Mustang sighed again.

"Is there a chance we could stop for a bite to eat?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving too," Havoc agreed.

"I must admit I am hungry," Falman said.

"How about you, Hawkeye?" Fuery asked.

"I'm fine, but feel free to enjoy yourselves. I'll walk home," Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, I'll pass too," Mustang agreed. He took a couple of steps towards the edge of the stage but then something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a silver dollar. He turned it over in his hands. Had Corgen dropped it?

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned. Mustang placed the coin in his jacket pocket.

"It's nothing," he said. He took another step and stopped again. The stage where he was stood was glowing.

"Sir!" Hawkeye shouted. She rushed past the other men to the General. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt Havoc grab her hand.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

It was then that the stage suddenly collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four's up. Hope you enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Ow, my head," moaned Jean Havoc. He sat up and looked around him. Where the hell was he? He turned round to see other people scattered round him. There was a podgy dark haired boy with glasses sprawled out near to him. Beside him there was a muscular looking sandy hair boy and next to him was a silver hair tall kid. He looked in front of him to see a black haired boy with his arms wrapped round a short blonde haired girl. Who the hell were these people? It must have been one hell of a party. Wait he'd not been at a party. He'd been locked in his room all night.

"WHERE AM I!" he screamed. This made the people round him wake up. The black haired kid with the blonde in his arms looked down at the girl and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell!" he said. He crouched down next to her again. She looked hurt real bad and somehow vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" Jean asked the black haired kid.

"Roy Mustang, you?" he replied.

"Jean Havoc," Jean replied. He looked round at the others.

"Vato Falman," said the silver haired kid.

"Kain Fuery," said the podgy, dark haired boy.

"Haymens Breda," said the short muscular boy.

"Who's that?" Vato asked pointing at the girl. Roy, who was still crouched next to her, shook her gently. She didn't move.

"She's sort of hot," said Jean. Roy smirked.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," he said.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"She's got a gun," Roy replied pointing to a holster on her hip. Jean backed away slightly.

"You guys are freaks!" Jean yelled. The girl stirred. She looked up.

"Mr Mustang?" she asked. Roy stared at her, confused. How did she know him? She sat up and looked round and then down at her clothes. It was a military uniform. Everyone was wearing it. "Mr Mustang, where are we?"

"I don't know," Roy replied. He helped her to her feet. "Riza?"

"Yes," she replied. So it was her. She looked older than he could remember.

"Can't you remember what you were doing?" Roy asked. She was looking him up and down. He was younger. He looked exactly like he did when he left.

"Where are we?" she asked again. Roy scratched his head and looked at the other guys for an answer. Riza turned and started to run away.

"Hey! Riza!" Roy yelled he ran after her, over taking her easily. "Hey don't run off."

"Why have you brought me here!" she yelled. She was panicking.

"I didn't,"

"You must have! Did you really think you could have fun with a little girl? Did you think I was an easy thing?" she asked. Tears were in her eyes. Roy held up his hands and smiled.

"I swear to you, Riza, I don't know what's going on. I swear you looked younger," Roy said. Riza paused.

"You look the same," she said. Roy smiled. He put his hands softly on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I won't hurt you," he stated. Riza believed him.

"HEY!" shouted a woman, "Over here!"

The woman ran forward towards them Roy stepped instinctively in front of Riza. The woman was wearing a military uniform. She was dark haired and pale skinned.

"General…Sir, have you shrunk?" she asked.

"What? I've just grown a little," Roy replied. The woman looked at him confused.

"Lieutenant...where's your hair gone?" she asked. Something was wrong here. Roy thought for a minute.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. He looked down at his clothes and then at Riza. "You know us, right?"

"Yes," the woman said. "I'm Ross, Maria Ross. I normally have dinner with you, Hawkeye."

Riza hid behind Roy. "Mr Mustang, I don't know her."

"Neither do I. What year is it?" he asked. Riza thought this was a very odd question to ask.

"It's 1926, sir," Ross said.

"1926!" Roy and Riza yelled.

"That's impossible," Roy said.

"I'm sure the year is 1918, miss," Riza said.

"No it's not," Roy snapped, "It's 1915."

"What?" Ross asked.

"Something is very wrong here," Roy said.

"You're telling me!" Jean yelled as he ran past them. "They're chasing me!"

"Jean!" Roy yelled. Roy put his arm round Riza and held her close to him. "Calm down!"

Jean tripped over a rock and went flying. He fell at the feet of a gigantic man with muscles.

"Lieutenant Havoc?" he asked. Jean got to his feet and went running the other way, screaming his head off. The others came running past Roy and Riza and ran the same way as Havoc. Muscles walked towards Ross, who saluted him.

"Sir," she said, "General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, sir."

Muscles looked down at them.

"General, you've shrunk," he said. Roy looked at Riza.

"General?" they both said. Riza entered a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny about that?" Roy asked. She broke away from his hold.

"You can't be a general," she giggled, "You only just stopped taking your pyjamas off the radiator a couple of months ago."

"Really?" Roy asked. Muscles looked at Ross.

"Explain," he ordered.

"They don't seem to remember, sir," Ross replied.

"I'm Roy Mustang, aged sixteen, sir," Roy said. He held out a hand for Muscles to shake.

"Sixteen?" he asked. Roy nodded.

"But Mr Mustang, you're older than that," Riza said, "I'm sixteen and you're older than me."

"Drop the Mr Mustang, Riza," Roy said.

"You're both sixteen?" Muscles asked. Roy nodded. He turned round and found the other kids running around.

"HEY!" he yelled. The boys stopped running and turned to Roy. "HOW OLD ARE YOU GUYS!"

"SIXTEEN!" came the reply.

"We're all sixteen," Roy said. Muscles looked at Ross again.

"Now this is what you call weird," Ross said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own FMA but i do own this :) Please enjoy :P**

**P.S. Armstrong scares me :s**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

The six of them were sat in Muscles' office some twenty minutes later. Roy was sat doodling on a piece of paper. Jean was flicking the sleeves of his uniform. They were a couple of centimetres too long. Haymens was reading a magazine with Vato and Kain looking over his shoulder. Riza was sat hugging her legs to her body near to Roy. She kept an eye on the other boys. She daren't trust them.

Roy suddenly got to his feet. He slowly walked next to Riza and sat back down. He showed her what he'd been drawing. Riza flinched slightly as he sat. He put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She looked at the drawing. Roy couldn't draw for toffee.

Jean looked at the couple and sniggered.

"Looks like Roy's got a girlfriend," he laughed.

"That's one more than you," Riza snapped. Havoc's jaw dropped. Riza ignored the boy. She lifted the piece of paper out of Roy's hand and looked over it carefully. She held it to her body.

"She got you there Jean," Haymens said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to say anything," Jean admitted.

Muscles walked through the door and gazed round the room. He was looking for Roy. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw Roy with his arm round Riza.

"Sir, we have our preliminary report for you," he said with a salute.

"Hey, I'm not officer in this crackpot military," Roy snapped.

"That's where you left too," Riza said. Roy stood up quickly.

"Let's start off with the basics. Who are you anyway?" Roy asked Muscles.

"I am Alexander –"

"Colonel Armstrong," Ross cut in. She had just entered the room. "He has worked with you over the years."

"This freak!" Jean laughed. Ross walked towards the table and deposited some files on it. The teens looked at them.

"And they are?" Vato asked.

"Your files," Ross replied. Roy reached forward and picked up his own file. He opened it and yelled.

"What the hell!" he yelped. "What's with the eye patch?"

"Read the report, sir," Ross said. Riza leaned forward and picked her report up. She was quickly flicking through. One by one the others picked their own up. They were all reading silently until Jean looked up at Riza.

"Hey, it says we're married here," he said. Jean didn't see the report flying to his face but he sure did feel it as it collided with him. He fell backwards onto the back of the chair.

"Lieutenant!" Ross yelled. Riza got to her feet and quickly left the room. Ross went to go after her but Armstrong stopped her.

"The poor girl's been so much," Armstrong said. Roy got up slowly.

"It's OK, I'll go and get her," he offered, but Armstrong shook his head.

"I think I shall go after her, sir, after all you should get back to your report," Armstrong said. Without another word he turned and walked loftily out of the room.

"Is he always that flamboyant?" Kain asked.

"Normally," Ross sighed. She rubbed her temples and then looked at Roy who was staring at the door worriedly. "I'm sure the Colonel will help Hawkeye, sir."

"Are you friends with her?" he asked, "I mean were you friends?"

"Yes, sir," Ross replied. Roy slowly sank back into his seat and sighed loudly.

"I think I've screwed my life up," he muttered.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Ross asked.

"She said I left her and her father. Is that true?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, sir. Hawkeye doesn't seem to talk about her past that much." Ross thought for a second wondering if Hawkeye had said something about the General. Hawkeye did talk about the General a lot, especially in his absence for those two years. "No, sir."

"How come he's a 'sir'," asked Vato.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist?" Haymens read out. The others turned to him, flabbergasted. Even Roy looked shocked.

"How did you become a State Alchemist?" Jean asked.

"Flame Alchemist?" Roy asked. He ripped the report from Haymens and stared at it. "How the hell did I learn Flame Alchemy? I actually learnt it? Wow, I'm good."

"No need to get cocky," Jean moaned. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "So do you think me and that blonde have a chance."

"Touch her and you're dead," Ross snapped.

"Wow, I'm a Flame Alchemist…" Roy murmured. Ross gave him a glare.

"Men," she muttered, "They're only concerned with two things…"

"Sex and power," Armstrong told Riza. She didn't really want to listen to this. The Colonel had found her hiding by a stair well and was now trying to explain Jean's actions. She might only be sixteen but she had lived in the same house as Roy Mustang for a few years. She decided not to mention this.

"Mr Colonel, sir," Riza said as she walked alongside the Colonel. "I'm not married am I?"

"Not that I know of," Armstrong replied. Riza sighed deeply. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not really," she said quickly. She blushed a bit. "So I never marry Roy?"

Armstrong looked down at the little woman. "No,"

"That's OK then," she said quietly. She looked up at the Colonel with a forced smile. "I'm sixteen, sir, and I sometimes think about things that I know will never happen."

"I must say, Miss Hawkeye, you have been the General's constant companion for several years. You have the strength to be with him and without him. You are a remarkable woman by all means."

"Thank you," Riza said. She thought for a moment. "Does this count as a second chance?"

"Perhaps," Armstrong said. Riza smiled.

"Then I know not to waste my time then," she said triumphantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 up - I still don't own FMA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Roy was sprawled out on his bunk that night. He was thinking deeply to himself.

"Oi, Roy," Jean muttered from below him on the first bunk. "Are you thinking about the blonde up there?"

Roy sighed. He had been. He'd always thought that Riza would make a pretty woman and now he saw he'd been right. She still had that short hair but still it suited her. She had definitely grown into a beautiful woman. She was just right. She was…curvy.

"OI!" Jean yelled. Roy jumped.

"Yes, I was thinking about her," Roy snapped. Jean laughed to himself.

"You hear what that Ross lady said?" Jean asked, "But you gotta wonder if it'd be worth being killed just to get one peek at that girl-"

"Get your head out of the gutter," Roy said. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on it's just talk," Jean moaned, "I mean you like her don't you? And we're guys here. It's ok to talk about it."

"I don't like to talk about her," Roy said quietly. He rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall. "She's bad for you. All women are."

"Really?" Jean asked, "Why's that?"

"They just are," Roy replied solemnly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok," Jean said after a pause. He was curious to know what it was that Roy was hiding. It was obvious to everyone including Jean that Roy and the blonde had history together. Lucky Roy or unlucky Roy, it was hard to say. Jean decided to try and get some sleep for now. To his surprise he wasn't worried about his parents even though the last thing he could remember was sitting in his room sulking that the cute girl down the road hadn't invited him to her birthday party.

Jean sat up on his bunk. What had happened to his parents? Where they still alive? Years had passed so one of them could have died or left. What about the cute girl, she'd probably got married. There was no way he'd be invited over to her house ever now. Jean looked up and figured that Roy was pretending to sleep. Jean grinned.

"It's going to be a long night, Roy," he said.

"Sure is," Roy agreed, "Try to get some sleep."

"Will do," Jean said, "And you."

*

"How long have you known Mustang, Riza?" Ross asked. The girls were sat on the floor of Ross's apartment drinking hot coco. Riza had a blanket draped round her shoulders. She paused as she counted the years since Roy had become her father's student.

"I'm not quite sure, but about six years," she replied. Ross nodded.

"Wow, that's longer than I thought," Ross said, "How have you put up with him through the years?"

"I'm sure it's not been that hard," Riza said, "Or that long."

"You were never one to complain. I guess that's never changed," Ross sighed. Riza shook her head roughly.

"No," she snapped, "We actually had fun. In winter he'd help me build snow men and when summer came around we'd go on long walks through the country while he told me tales his mother taught him. They were Xingese stories. I loved to hear them."

"He sounds…charming," Ross said, "I guess he changed over time, but then again that's what Ishval did to most people. Even Brigadier General Hughes changed, I bet."

"Who is Brigadier General Hughes?" Riza asked. She felt as though she should know who this person was, after all he was a high ranking officer. She felt a bit embarrassed to be asking about such an important person but Ross smiled.

"He was my boss one time and Mustang's best friend," Ross explained, "He was killed years ago and Mustang never forgave himself."

"Oh," Riza said quietly. She gripped her mug hard. So she was that important to Roy was she? He had another friend who was closer to him than she was.

"After that Mustang vowed to look after his wife and child," Ross went on, "You're very good friends with Mrs Hughes."

"Really?" Riza asked. Ross nodded. She smiled widely for a moment.

"Hey, I bet Mrs Hughes would be glad to see you! She probably wouldn't understand all this but she'll be happy to look after all of you. It's better than being harassed by Armstrong, that's for sure," Ross shouted. Riza nodded.

"Twinkles is scary," she muttered. She looked up at Ross. "Lieutenant? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Hawkeye," Ross said. Riza bit her lip.

"Is my father dead?" Riza forced herself to ask. Ross froze on the spot. She smiled weakly.

"I don't really know," she replied honestly, "But I do know who will know. I'll find out for you. Now off to bed."

"Ok,"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own FMA, but i wish i did tho :) Please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

The car pulled up at a white brick house that Roy could have sworn he'd seen before. He slowly got out of the car with the other guys following at his feet.

"Where are we?" Kain asked timidly. He was hiding behind Roy back along with the others.

"Ross said this is an old friend's house," Roy replied, "But that's all she said. It wouldn't have killed her to elaborate."

"It could be a trap that the military has set to trap us so they can perform deadly experiments on us," Vato said. The others gaped round at him with sheer horror on their faces. Roy didn't bother to look at Vato. That certainly sounded like the military he'd heard of.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Roy said boldly. He strode up the path towards the door and knocked on it three times. The others crept up behind him with sweat drops coming from their heads.

The door creaked open to reveal a girl stood at the door. She was sweet looking young thing. She had her golden hair in two pig tails and green eyes. She regarded the guys at the door. She smiled widely at Roy.

"Uncle Roy!" she yelped. She leapt on him making Roy fall back into Jean and Heymans. "Wow did your eye get better? Where have you been? Have you brought me a present?"

"Sorry kid," Roy said. He pushed the girl carefully off him. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"Oh," the girl said, "I forgot. Auntie Riza said the same thing."

"Auntie Riza?" Roy asked. The girl nodded. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the house. Jean looked at Heymans. They shrugged and followed Roy and the girl.

The house was lightly furnished.

"Mommy! Uncle Roy and his friends are here!" the girl yelled.

"Thank you Alisha," came a woman's voice from the second door on the left. A few seconds later a tall, short haired woman came through the door. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Roy said. He bowed quickly. The others followed suit. Riza emerged from the door the woman had come from. She blinked at the boys huddled by the door. Roy smiled at her weakly. "Are you ok, Riza?"

"I'm fine," she replied. She walked back into the room abruptly.

"Whoa," Jean muttered, "Cold much?"

"Please come in," the woman repeated, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Roy said.

"Yes please!" the guys behind him roared. The woman smiled at them.

"Why don't you come and show me what you want?" she said. She walked into the room on the right. Roy watched his friends disappear with the woman and the little girl before he went to join Riza. She was sat in the living room on a comfy looking sofa. She was sipping a glass of orange juice with her eyes closed. Roy went and sat next to her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked nervously. She nodded. "Has Lieutenant Ross gone back to headquarters?"

Riza nodded again.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Roy asked hoping for a spoken answer rather than just a nod.

"Her name is Gracier Hughes and her daughter is Alisha," Riza replied coldly, "She's your best friend's wife who you swore to look after when he died."

Roy took a few seconds to take this in.

"Cool," he said, "I guess that explains the 'Uncle Roy' thing."

Roy glanced at Riza. He knew something was eating her.

"But saying her dad's dead, Alisha seems very happy. Maybe it's because she's got an 'auntie' like you," Roy said. Riza sighed.

"We spent a lot of time here," she said. Roy nodded.

"Yeah," Roy agreed, "I can imagine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this Chapter is a bit weird but try to bear with me :)**

**I still don't own FMA, btw….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

"Guess who agreed to a date!" Jean roared as soon as the guys got back into their bunkers that evening.

"You didn't," Roy moaned. Jean nodded quickly.

"I said I was sorry for the comments I made yesterday and would like to apologise by buying her a coffee tomorrow. She said yes," Jean said. He put his hands on his hips and held his head up mightily, "I am the god of love."

"Wow," Heymans said, "I can't believe she said yes to you."

Jean flopped to the side and glared at Heymans, "Thanks for your support."

"I didn't think you had it in you to ask her," Vato agreed, "Especially since she threw a folder at you yesterday."

"Yeah," Kain piped up. Jean turned to Roy.

"What do you think?" he asked hoping for support.

"I thought Riza had taste, but there goes that theory," was the reply he got.

"You guys are so mean," Jean said breaking down into tears.

*

_Corgen was shuffling some papers at his desk. It was most of his research he'd been since the start of the war. It wasn't going well. He looked around to make sure he'd packed every scrap of paper before he closed his back pack._

"_Going somewhere?" came a sharp, harsh voice from the entrance of the tent. Corgen whipped round to see Roy Mustang stood there in his uniform. It was dirty from a raid the military had led earlier that day. Corgen relaxed slightly but only a slightly._

"_Roy," he said, "I'm just going to look at that ruin you discovered earlier. I think it'd be good for my research."_

"_Do you have clearance?" Roy asked raising and eye brow. Corgen managed a big smile._

"_Just on my way now," he said. Roy shook his head._

"_How come the friends I make are crazy? Maes attacks me with photos of his girlfriend and you are always hurrying off to do research," Roy moaned. Corgen smile widened._

"_I saw you with that sniper girl earlier," he said, "Is she crazy too or do you have to be friends before she becomes insane?"_

"_Oh, her," Roy said disheartened. Corgen looked at his friend with the biggest smile any man could have on his face._

"_What's up? Did she refuse to meet you behind the hospital after sunset? Or did you refuse her?" Corgen asked. Roy smiled weakly._

"_As if anyone would refuse to meet me," Roy said. His smile faded. _

"_Beware snipers," Corgen said, "They'll kill you without a thought. It's their nature to."_

"_I bet," Roy said. He sat on the dirt floor with a frown on his face._

"_She's pretty nice if you wipe the mud off her cheek," Corgen went on. Roy laughed. "What's so funny?"_

"_I have no interest in her that way, Corgen," Roy said. His expression darkened. "This war's gotten out of hand. Little girls are fighting now, even the innocent ones."_

"_You know the sniper then?" Corgen asked airily._

"_Yeah," Roy replied, "We go way back."_

"_That's nice," Corgen said, "You can talk about things back when everything was right in the world and actually understand what you mean deep down."_

"_Corgen," Roy said. Corgen turned round. "Don't go out tonight. Wait for tomorrow."_

"_Ok, Roy," Corgen said after a moment. Roy smiled. He got to his feet and left the tent. Corgen sighed at his desk. Well that was that._

_He smiled and laid on a blanket in the corner of the tent. He drifted off to sleep only to be awoken hours later by the biggest explosion he'd ever heard in his life._

*

He twitched in his sleep like always. He twitched like a soldier and would wake up a few minutes after looking around like he was checking where he was. He would sigh and sink back into his bed glancing at his young wife next to him. She would be awake because he'd had disturbed her with his twitching.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Just a bad dream."

"Do all ex-soldiers have nightmares?" she asked. He looked at her in a confused sort of way.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Does Roy have nightmares?" she asked quietly.

"Probably,"

"Does he twitch like you?"

"I don't know,"

"Ok…Good night, _dear_."

"Good night, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own FMA) I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Chapter Nine**

"So what would you like?" Jean asked Riza as they approached the counter at the Café Rose. Riza looked up at the menu.

"I don't know, I've never had coffee before. I think I'll have a cup of tea, if you don't mind," she walked off from the counter to find a seat next to the window. She lent on her chin on her hand at table. She was thinking about the time Roy had taken her into the village and they'd had a drink at the local café. It wasn't as grand as this one though. She thought about the fun they'd had and how special he had made her feel in that afternoon.

She was brought back to the present by Jean putting a cup of tea in front of her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh…I was just wondering what could have done this to us," she said quickly not admitting to him that she was in fact thinking about Roy. Jean nodded.

"You sound just like Roy," he said, "You know he kept me up half the night scribbling away and rustling through some old books Armstrong gave him."

"He's hit the books already?" Riza asked.

"Is it like him to do that?" Jean asked. Riza looked down at her cup.

"He hates books," she replied, "He finds reading boring."

"It's interesting that you would know that," Jean said.

"Not really, he used to tell me all the time," Riza said.

"You're very hard woman to talk with," Jean moaned.

"That's what my father says," Riza replied. She sipped her tea. Jean watched her and then thought it was best to bite the bullet.

"So do you fancy Roy or what?" he asked. Riza looked up at him with an expression that was mixed with humour and deadly seriousness.

"I may do," she replied slowly, "Do you?"

"Of course I don't," Jean yelled. Riza smiled into her cup, delighted that she could make some freak out like this. She used to do it to Roy all the time when he'd done something to upset her.

"Roy is the only person who understands me," Riza explained, "He is the only one who doesn't pretend to understand or pretends to care."

"I care," Jean said quietly.

"You've only just met me," Riza snapped.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?" Jean asked. Riza frowned at his tone. "Why don't we go on a proper date and see how it goes."

"The only reason I decided to come with you today was I honestly thought you meant you were sorry. I am not going out with you," Riza snapped. Jean felt as though he was going to turn to jelly. He looked at her sipping her tea again. He suddenly got an evil idea.

"How about you go on a date with Roy then?" he asked. Riza paused. "I mean I bet you I could twist his arm into it."

"No thank you," Riza replied.

"Why not?" Jean asked.

"Because you are going to make the date a disaster and then when I'm distressed and crying you will make yourself available to comfort me," Riza explained, "Roy told me not to fall for this. He said it was the oldest trick in the book."

"Ok," Jean said. He was running out options here. He started to think of a new way to make her like him but everything he thought of was too corny. Faking a cold? Out of the question. Writing her poetry? He was bad at that. Buying her flowers? What if she had hay fever?

"Besides," she said suddenly, "We've worked together for years and we don't know if this is reversible yet so there's no point in rushing into things we may regret later."

"Yeah," Jean said. He smiled to himself as he thought over what she just said. "I bet I have a really hot girlfriend."

"You keep hoping that," Riza replied.

*

Everything seemed pointless to Roy, this whole thing was pointless. He was sat up in his room with some books that Armstrong had collected for him from the Library. He was flicking through them but not really paying attention to what the pages actually said. He sat back in his chair and gazed up at the wall in frustration. It was a pity none of the other guys understood alchemy otherwise he'd talk to them about his theories. He was stuck, big time. He had no idea what was wrong with them or if the effects were reversible. Roy closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, thinking hard.

"_Do you have any regrets, sir?"_

"_Some, Some I can't take back, others I'm scared to find out the outcome."_

"_You afraid, sir?" _

"_Hawkeye," _

"_Yes, sir,"_

"_I-"_

"_Hey chief!"_

"_What the hell, Havoc?"_

There was a knock at the door. Roy slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened slightly and a young blonde woman poked her head round the door. She blinked blankly for a few seconds before coming into the room fully.

"Wow," she said, "You look really cute as a teen, General."

"Thanks, I get that a lot," Roy said, a smirk creeping onto his face. The girl looked him up and down.

"I'm Winry, Winry Rockbell," she introduced, "I used to be friends with someone you worked with."

"Nice to see you again," Roy said. He thought for a moment. "You're Full Metal's friend, right?"

"That's right," Winry said.

"I read it in a file somewhere," he looked round the room but he couldn't find where the file was by just glancing around.

"I was in central and thought I'd pop in to make sure you were alright," Winry said with a warm smile, "All things considered."

"Thank you," Roy said. Winry opened her bag that was hung round her shoulder. She pulled out a small black book. She glanced down at it fondly.

"Please take this," she said. She thrust the book into Roy's hand. "It belonged to Ed and Al. They put down everything they knew in here and they researched this sort of thing."

"Human Transmutation?" Roy read out loud. He smiled at Winry. "I was thinking about Human Transmutation but what sort of Alchemist would want to use it on others?"

"Mad men or people so desperate they would trade their souls for anything," came Riza's voice from the door. Winry looked round and let out a small gasp.

"Miss Hawkeye!" she yelled, "Wow, you look so cute!"

"Hello," Riza greeted with a bow. She walked past Winry and took the black book out of Roy's hand. "These people were desperate, weren't they?"

"Erm…I guess they had nothing left to loose," Winry said sadly. Riza looked at Winry with a weak smile.

"I understand how you feel," she said, "I hope they found what they were looking for. Where are they now?"

"Gone," Winry said, "I don't know where but I think they went to another world. Beyond the gate is how Mustang explained it to me."

"That's it!" Roy shouted. He jumped up from his chair and rushed out of the room, snatching the book out of Riza's hands as he did so. Riza and Winry looked at each other. Slowly a wide smile grew on both their faces and they creased up laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is a short Chapter but the next one will be better, promise :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

"I need to see Armstrong!" Roy yelled outside the Central Headquarters to two guards on duty. "He is here isn't he?"

"Sorry, kid. The colonel's not for seeing," one of the guards said. Roy sighed.

"Can you at least send him a message?" he asked, "If he happens to come by?"

"Shoot," said the guard.

"I need to talk to him about Ed," Roy said, thinking this was the best thing to say to two military guards. The guards looked at each other.

"Sure kid," they said. Roy smiled and turned on his heel into a tall man with long hair in a pony tail and a beard.

"Roy?" he asked. Roy looked at the man with a quizzical look on his face. "That is you, isn't it?"

"How do you know me?" Roy asked. The man laughed wildly.

"I knew you'd have a damned good reason for skipping dinner last night!" he laughed.

"Dinner?" Roy asked.

"Let's walk,"

*

"You want to go through the gate?" Corgen asked in shock. Roy nodded quickly.

"There's someone across the gate who should be able to help me," Roy explained. Corgen folded his arms and thought.

"It's a bad idea," he said.

"But I need to," Roy yelled, "I don't want to be stuck like this forever! I want to remember what I've forgotten!"

"There's not that much to remember," Corgen said, "You've been a military dog since the age of eighteen. You fought in Ishval before going on to hating the Furhrer and planning to over throw him. After you killed the Furhrer you went up North for a few years and returned back to your nice warm seat in Central."

"Yeah but…"Roy muttered, "I want to remember Hughes, all the time I've been in Central and…"

"And?" Corgen asked.

"Why did I leave Riza?" Roy muttered, "She hates me because she says I left her when she's sixteen but I don't know why I would do that."

Corgen sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"My wife and I are going back home tomorrow," he said, "Maybe you could come with me and we could work together to find out the truth in all this."

"Sure," Roy agreed, "But what about the others?"

"Sorry, Roy," Corgen replied, "But our house is just too small."

"Can't-"

"Nope," Corgen said, "I'm not letting you play friendly at my house with little miss Riza."

"I hate you…" Roy muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's a bit different. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

"You'll be staying here for a while," Ross said to Riza as they walked into the drive of a small mansion. It was a nicely kept and had the most beautiful garden had ever seen.

"Why?" Riza asked. Ross looked down at her.

"Because this is where your grandfather lives," Ross replied. Riza looked at the house. She remembered her grandfather as an eccentric old man who used to dig holes in the garden and hide in them while holding a bayonet in his hands. No way would he own such a nice house. But then again her grandmother was a normal person. She used to spend her days in the kitchen or garden. Riza could only just remember them. The last time she'd seen them was before her mother's death all that time ago.

All her questions were answered when the elderly form of her grandmother emerged from the house. She opened her arms wide.

"Riza! My darling!" she cried. Riza smiled. She ran to her grandmothers arms and hugged her tightly. Finally there was a friendly familiar face.

"Grandmother," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so glad I'm here."

"And we are too, dear," her grandmother replied.

Ross looked on with a satisfied smile on her face. She wiped a tear from her eye and made her way back too her car so she could leave the happy family to get on with their lives.

*

"Here you go, Jean," Armstrong said slapping Jean on his back. Jean fell onto the floor from the force of the slap. He just stayed there with his face in the dirt when he saw a pair of brown leather shoes in front of his nose. He followed the feet up and met the eyes of his mother. She looked down at her son with an odd smile on her face.

"What has Mustang got you into now?" she asked with a slight snigger in her voice. "At least he hasn't got you shot at this time."

"No, I'm getting beat up by a sparkly giant," Jean muttered into the dirt.

"Well, I'll be going," Armstrong said flamboyantly, "I can't intrude on such a delicate family moment."

"Thank you for bringing my son home, safely, Colonel," Jean's mother said. She turned to Jean. "Say thank you Jean."

"Thank you, sir," Jean said as he got his feet and bowed to the Colonel. His mother threw her arms round his neck the moment the Colonel left.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

"I'm glad to be home," Jean said, "And away from sparkles."

*

"My Kainy-poo is back home," Kain mother yelled excitedly. She was a large woman with blond curly hair. Kain looked nervously across at Deny who had brought him back to his mother. They had been forced to sit down at the dinner table while Mrs Fuery poured them hot tea and gave them iced buns to eat. Deny looked stumped that Kain's mother was like this when Fuery had been the quiet guy in Mustang's office. Now Deny knew why.

Kain picked at a bun. "I'm sorry for my mother. Sees been this way since my father died."

"Really?" Deny asked.

"Yeah," Kain said, "She never let me see her sad when I was growing up. She showed me that I had nothing to fear about loosing people I love. I respect her hugely for doing all this but it's a bit embarrassing when people don't know why she's eccentric."

"I think it's nice," Deny replied with a friendly smile, "It's nice to see someone so happy and loving."

"I know," Kain agreed, "That's why I never want to leave home...if I do then she'll be alone."

"Mothers understand that's what you have to do," Deny said, "They know that every kid has to leave home some day. As long as you pop in every now and again or write, I don't think they're bothered as much."

"I think you're right," Kain said with a smile. Mrs Fuery walked into the dinning room.

"Anyone for more tea?" she asked.

*

Sheska turned to Haymens and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry but since your parents are dead we had to put you with your brother," she said. Heymens looked up at Sheska and frowned.

"You could have put me up in a nice box in the centre of town. That would've been better than shoving me off to my brother, "Heymans yelled, "He's a psychopath. No wonder I joined the military because that's nothing compared to his madness!"

The door opened and a thirty-odd year old man stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Fatty," he said with a smug smile on his face. Heymans fumed at his brother.

"Please take care of him," Sheska said, "We don't know if he'll return to his original age or remember so please be nice to him."

"Of course I'll look after him," Heymans' brother said softly, "He's my younger brother. I've always watched his, rather broad, back."

"Hey!" Heymans yelled.

"Call Colonel Armstrong if you have any worries," Sheska said. Heymans' brother nodded.

"Come on, fatty, in you come," he said. Reluctantly Heymans stepped into the house. He heard to door click shut behind him. "So look at the mess you got yourself in now, Einstein."

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I got into it!" Heymans yelled. His brother smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, fatty," he said leading Heymans into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a bunch of people in the middle of the room. They were mostly children but Heymans recognised his sister, Lilibet, smiling at him.

"Lilibet?" he asked. He hadn't seen her since she was whisked off to a foster family when he was ten.

"Hi Heymans," she said warmly, "We thought you could do with a party to liven your mood."

"Alright!" Heymans roared, "Bring on the booze!"

"Yeah right," his brother said.

*

Vato was laying on his bed in the bunker when Roy popped his head throw the door.

"Hey," he said. Vato looked at him. "I'm off."

"Good luck," Vato said swinging his legs off the bed and sitting upright, "I hope you find the answers."

"Yeah I do too," Roy said. He looked round the empty room. Everything seemed so much quieter since the others had left. "So you have no place to go?"

"Yeah," Vato said scratching his cheek, "Since I was the oldest of the group it seems that my mother died a few years ago and my father died in Ishval. I'm staying here with the Colonel so I can help him. He says I have a very good logical mind so I could be some help to them. He's thinking I should work close to Sheska."

"Cool," Roy said. He gave Vato a warm smile. "I'll find the answers. I promise I will. After reading my file I bet I'm the one who got us in the trouble so I'll be the one to get us out."

"What ever happens, Roy," Vato said, getting to his feet, "I think you're a nice guy and one heck of a leader. If I know anything I know that you'll find out what you want because you're that sort of man."

"Geez, that was a bit creepy," Roy moaned, but then his expression brightened, "But thanks, Vato."

"Good luck,"

"And you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**The one you've been waiting for :) I don't own FMA...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

This had better work now, Roy thought as he finished drawing a large transmutation circle on the floor. It had taken him months to get this far and he didn't want to blow it now. He looked over it to make sure that he had everything he needed. He carefully picked up a small photograph and slipped it in his pocket. He turned to Corgen who was sat on a wooden stool. He looked worried but at the same time curious at what Roy was about to do.

"Remember," Roy warned, "Keep me in this room. I'll probably speak to myself but hopefully I'll be beyond the gate."

"How will you compensate for equivalent exchange?" Corgen asked.

"I've got that sorted," Roy said.

"Good luck," Corgen said. Roy nodded.

Roy put his hands on the white circle and activated it. There was a bright light and suddenly Roy was stood on a pavement in a weird looking city. Roy looked round to see cars passing him on concrete roads. The houses were made from red bricks and had lights in the windows. It was night in the city. Roy turned round as he heard voices behind him.

"This is weird," he said to himself, "But I'm fine."

He said this for Corgen's benefit rather than anything else. He saw who he wanted to see coming up the path with his coat slung over his right shoulder, showing off the metal hand like it was an every day thing to have. The man looked up straight into Roy eyes.

"This will be interesting," Roy thought as the guy's face suddenly fell.

"What the hell? Colonel Bast-" the guy shouted.

"No one else can see me but you," Roy stated quickly knowing what was coming next. He folded his arms. "Edward Elrich or should I call you Full Metal? Nice to see you."

"So it's really you?" Ed said in a low whisper. Then he noticed how short and young looking he was and the fact that the eye patch was gone. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know, but all my team and I have become sixteen year olds," Roy explained quickly, "I need your help. They say you're an alchemist prodigy and need someone to help me."

"And you want my help?" Ed asked. He smirked. "You wouldn't normally do that, you know. Something must wrong if you want my help."

"Well, unlike you I'm not keen on being a midget my entire life," Roy said.

"Who are you calling a midget so small that an ant could pick up and take away?" Ed screamed causing several people to look on. They didn't see Roy but only Ed seemingly loosing his temper at the pavement.

"I didn't say that," Roy snapped, "You performed human alchemy so you should know this sort of stuff."

"Well the whole topics a bit broad," Ed said gruffly, "Not something I'd expect a kid to understand."

"But you know the results," Roy went on, "If they're permanent or not or if they can be reversed."

"I'm no expert," Ed said.

"But you have some experience," Roy pushed on. Ed looked up suddenly at Roy with a smile twisting onto his face.

"You said all of your team?" he asked. Roy nodded. "And you can't remember anything?"

"No," Roy said slowly. Ed laughed.

"How's Hawkeye?" he asked. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"What about her?" he asked coldly.

"Well I thought seeing as you've probably gone through half the women in Central that you would have at least tried to make a move on Hawkeye seeing as you have no restrictions," Ed explained airily.

"Shut up," he said.

"But then again, I always thought she had much better taste. I imagined her as a Falman admirer rather than a Mustang fan girl," Ed said. Roy bit his lip.

"Look I don't have time to talk about Riza with you. I need you to help me!" Roy yelled.

"What's this? Getting all up tight about Hawkeye?" Ed asked, "And even calling her by her first name. Looks like you've gone up in the world, Mustang."

Roy took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let this punk get under his skin.

"What will happen to us? Is human transmutation permanent or will it change?" Roy asked calmly.

"It's permanent," Ed replied, "But if you've been made younger then you should grow into your ages again. Think of it as a second life."

"Is this a second life for you?" Roy asked. Ed looked at him. "We're fools, Ed. You left behind Winry and I left behind Riza, apparently."

"You've seen Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Roy answered with a smile, "She thought I was cute like this. My height must suit me."

"Watch it, fire-boy," Ed growled.

"Well is it?" Roy asked, "Is this a second life for you?"

"I have a chance to be with my brother," Ed replied. Roy nodded.

"You idiot," Roy said, "You take everything on yourself so you can be the hero. Rather than seeing what you had you saw what you could have had. You brothers had life and you should have enjoyed it while you could with the people who loved you not chased after those stupid dreams. Then again, at the end of the day we're both men. We both messed up."

"Well you're just a squirt," Ed said.

"Says you, stumpy," Roy retorted.

Roy pulled out the photograph he'd stashed away earlier. He looked at it.

"Here," he offered Ed, "Something you might want to keep."

Ed slowly took the photograph. It was one of Winry, Al and him when they were kids. They were at the table with a chocolate birthday cake in front of them.

"What's this?" Ed asked.

"So you don't forget," Roy replied, "And also equivalent exchange. Thanks for your help, however little it was."

"You best hope that I never see you again, Mustang," Ed snapped, "I'll give you a wedgy or something."

"Grow up, Ed," Roy said.

"You should speak," Ed snapped.

"Nice to be seeing you again," Roy said as he waved. And he was gone leaving Ed stood on the pavement alone with people still looking at him like he was some weirdo. He scratched his head.

"I was…er…practicing for a play?" Ed said embarrassedly. Luckily they bought it.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Another Short Chapter...Sorry

**I don't own FMA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

"It's permanent," Roy said on the phone to Colonel Armstrong, "Or so I've come to believe. I think that we'll just continue to grow like proper people now so it should be a good idea for us to do what we should've done before."

"Excellent suggestion, sir," Armstrong said, "The others have seemed to have settled down nicely. I'm sure they will be happy to do this."

"I'm not so sure about the memories though," Roy said, "I don't know if we'll ever get them back."

"I'll pass on the message, sir," Armstrong said. Roy put the phone down and sighed. Armstrong scared him, even over the phone.

"_Do you have any regrets, sir?"_

"_Some, Some I can't take back, others I'm scared to find out the outcome."_

"_You afraid, sir?" _

"_Hawkeye," _

"_Yes, sir,"_

"_I-"_

"_Hey chief!"_

"_What the hell, Havoc?"_

Roy opened his eyes suddenly like he'd just woken up. He found he was lying on the floor looking up into the face of Corgen's wife, Noami.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Roy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah," he replied, "I just think I remembered something."

"What?" Noami asked.

"I was standing somewhere with Riza. We were talking. I wanted to tell her something. Then Jean scared me to death. What does it mean?" he asked. He hit the floor in anger. Noami watched him carefully.

"It's probably nothing," she muttered. She got up and left him sitting in the hallway. He didn't notice she had gone. He missed Riza dearly. Maybe that was him leaving her…

*

Riza was hungry. She was curled up in bed feeling absolutely hungry. She sat up and decided she could probably go and sneak a few biscuits from the biscuit tin while her grandparents where in bed. She left her room and crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. Just as she was about to go into the kitchen she paused. She could hear voices.

"It's been months since she arrived," it was her grandmother, "We need to tell her sooner or later."

"We don't need to tell her anything," her grandfather's voice argued back, "She'll be happier not knowing."

"But she'll have to find out sooner or later," her grandmother snapped, "And what if we don't tell and some Hawkeye hater tells her?"

"In that case then you can go and tell a young, lost girl that her father's dead and buried only a couple of months after the last day she can remember," he grandfather snapped.

Riza gasped. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Think how bad she'll feel when we tell her that she had to arrange his funeral and how he left her destitute?" her grandfather asked, "He never loved her but she has a chance to be loved now."

Riza stepped back from the door. She ran to the front door, unbolted it and ran out into the rain leaving her grandparents to bicker amongst themselves.

She ran into the garden in nothing but her nightgown which was getting wetter and wetter by the second by the rain pouring down onto her. She shivered. The mud squelched in-between her toes. She walked down the drive of the house towards the town. She paused for a second half was down the road into town. She had to go to him and she had to go to him tonight. She closed her eyes and walked on through the rain to where her heart was taking her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own FMA but njoy this please :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

Roy was sat with his feet up on the wall in Corgen's garden thinking about what Ed had said to him. Maybe this was a second chance for him to live life how he wanted. Maybe there was a chance that he and Riza could be together. But Riza hated him. He knew that because she was so cold towards him. She preferred Jean to him. She'd gone on a date with Jean. She wouldn't like to go out with him. She was beautiful. She always had been. She'd been an innocent child with an angelic laugh. She would torment him by playing hide and seek in the garden with him and beg him to tell her stories from Xing. She was his one and only love. Roy knew that. It was a shame he only realised that now and not back when he should have. Or even worse he probably knew that when he left her.

"He's dead, Roy,"

Roy jumped out of his skin and fell off his chair. He looked up to see Riza stood in the garden. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She was still there wearing a white nightgown to her ankles. It had mud on it and was ripped but it was white none-the-less.

Roy jumped to his feet. He rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who's dead?" he asked urgently. He saw tears well up in her eyes.

"My father," she muttered, "He didn't love me and he left me with nothing. I meant nothing to him, like I meant nothing to you."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked forcing a laugh into his voice. Riza embraced him. She was icy cold. Roy put his arms round and held her close to him. "Did you come all the way from your grandparents?"

"Yes,"

"By yourself?"

"Yes,"

"Dressed like this?"

"Yes,"

Roy sighed. He pulled slowly away from her. He smiled at her warmly.

"You need to get warm," he said, "Come on."

*

She needed a hot bath. She needed to wash away the last forty-eight hours away from her skin. Her toes were cut here and there but she didn't mind the stinging sensation she got when she put them in the water. The water was hot and nice on her skin. There were bubbles on the surface. They were everywhere like glass balls on the water.

The bathroom door opened and Roy peeked his head around the door.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. Riza shook her head. Roy's head disappeared from the door and the door was closed. Riza smiled to herself. He was always this considerate even if it was a bit weird he'd looked in on her when she was in the tub. Maybe she'd go it wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't as cold hearted as she thought he was. Then again this was the sixteen year old Roy not the eighteen year old Roy she remembered. He'd been so angry for a while at his teacher but he never told Riza anything.

Riza sat back in the tub and relaxed a little. She closed her eyes remembering those days when he was sixteen and how much fun they used to have. How much times had changed.

"_Sir," Hawkeye said urgently as she banged on the door of her superior's flat, "Colonel, open up."_

_There was deadly silence in the flat behind the door. Hawkeye sighed. He'd probably drunk himself into unconsciousness and was probably laying on the living room floor wearing only his boxers. He'd done it before and she'd had to arrange everything that time too. This time she was prepared. She pulled out a spare key from her pocket, one that he'd given her years ago for no apparent reason. She always guessed that the threat of her coming and dragging him out of bed at gun point was enough reason for him to get into the office each day._

_The door opened eerily. Hawkeye gingerly walked into the darkened hall of Mustang's flat. She moved slightly to pull her gun out of her side holster. She tapped the door shut with her heel. The room was pitch black._

"_Colonel?" she asked. She waited for a reply for a second but it didn't come. She was thinking about finding the light switch when she heard a reply._

"_What?" came his weak sounding voice. Hawkeye moved into the living room to find the Colonel laying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. She looked at him with pity._

"_You didn't pick up," she said blankly. He sighed as he pulled himself up into the sitting position._

"_I'm sorry, Lieutenant," he muttered emotionlessly. _

"_At least you're ok," she said adding to herself "And clothed."_

"_I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said rising to his feet. He was not a well man. He'd lost his best friend and was suffering because of it. _

"_It's no bother," she reassured, "Do you want anything while I'm here, sir?"_

"_No, I'm fine," he replied. Hawkeye looked down at his hands to find the familiar glint of a revolver clasped tightly there. She quickly rushed forward and took the gun from his hands before he could react. She sighed as she noticed that it was empty. "Sorry. I was sat here thinking whether it's all worth it and thanking that you never loaded it."_

"_You took this from my desk?" she asked. Mustang nodded._

"_I couldn't resist," he muttered. He felt the wooden handle strike him hard across the cheek. He fell onto the floor. He deserved that._

"_I've just been to one officer's funeral, I don't want to go to another," Hawkeye spat. Mustang smiled._

"_You won't pull the trigger on me would you? Not even if I broke my promise," he asked._

"_No," she replied coldly, "I'd simply kick you repeatedly until you promised again. You're no good to us dead, sir."_

_Mustang got to his feet. He was smiling again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers but only for a second._

"_I need to find who killed Maes," he said, "That's our new mission."_

"_Maes wouldn't want us to waste our time on him," Hawkeye said. Mustang shook his head._

"_No he wouldn't but I want to bring that person to justice. Maes deserves that. Gracier deserves that," he said. Hawkeye looked over her boss with a look of admiration and affection. She sighed knowing there was no way he would be persuaded other wise._

"_What do you propose then, sir?" she asked. He smiled._

"Miss Riza?" asked Mrs Corgen at the bathroom door. She had been watching Riza for a few minutes but Riza hadn't noticed her there. Riza looked at Mrs Corgen.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I must have dozed off for a minute or two."

"You had your eyes open," Mrs Corgen said. Riza frowned.

"I could have sworn I was dreaming," she said. She got out the tub and quickly wrapped herself in a towel. Riza was watching Mrs Corgen carefully just as Mrs Corgen was starring at her in the same way.

"I don't trust you," Riza muttered. Mrs Corgen was shocked by this.

"Why would you think that?" she asked. Riza shrugged.

"There's something in my head that's making me think that I shouldn't but I'm sure it's just because I'm getting a little paranoid. Everything seems so new even though I've seen it all before," Riza explained. She forced a smile onto her face. Mrs Corgen smiled back.

"I'm sure you'll remember everything soon," she said. Riza nodded.

"I hope so," Riza said cheerfully. She walked past Mrs Corgen and noticed the engagement ring on her finger. It was a beautiful aquamarine stone set on platinum. Riza felt disturbed by it.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Corgen asked as she saw Riza's face darken.

"My mother had a ring like that," she said, "It just reminded me of her."

"Oh," Mrs Corgen said.

"She died when I was three and she took my father with her," Riza went on, her voice growing more and more emotionless with each word said. She walked on into the guest room so that she could dry off.

The guest room was dark but warm. Riza lent on the door as she closed it. Her head was spinning round and round. Her thoughts were a mile a minute but she didn't know why. She looked up at the window. Roy had to learn Fire Alchemy and she was the only one to teach him it. She'd done it once before so she'd better do it again. How was she going to explain this to him?


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own FMA... i wish i could spell :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

"So have you heard from Roy?" Jean asked Heymans as they sat next to each other in the canteen of a military school. Heymans shook his head.

"Not one word," he replied, "Not since he said Riza was staying with him."

Jean nodded. He laughed to himself.

"Geez, he's soon gone back to his old ways," he said.

"What do you mean?" Heymans asked.

"He always used to go after my crushes," Jean replied. He put one finger to his head. "I remembered some things. It looks like our memories will return, but slowly."

"I've remembered some things too," Heymans said quietly, "Like how much money I used to loose to Vato over bets."

"Yeah," Jean agreed, "Most of our wages."

"Yeah," Heymans nodded, "We were so dumb if we kept been beaten by a guy who had grey hair."

"Yeah," Jean said. Jean looked around as he heard a crash from behind him. He saw Kain on the floor with his food tray in front of his face. Jean sighed. He got out of his seat and walked casually to help Kain up. He noticed the big kid behind him.

"Hey," Jean shouted, "What's the big idea?"

"What's your big idea?" the kid asked. Jean took note of the kid's big muscles and the scar across his cheek.

"Why you picking on poor Kain?" Jean asked.

"Because I can," the kid replied.

"Then kindly pick on him when you're not holding up the food line," Jean said. Jean bent down and pulled Kain to his feet. Kain hurriedly picked up the tray and walked with Jean back to the table where Heymans was sat.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" Jean asked.

"He's some jerk in my rifle class," Kain said miserably, "He likes to pick on me because I'm a lousy shot."

"There, there," Jean said mockingly, "You can't be good at everything."

"Yeah and if you're so bad then why not accidentally shoot him in the foot?" Heymans asked. Fuery smiled as he contemplated this.

*

"Keep still will you," Roy snapped as Riza wriggled on the bed.

"But I'm cold," she moaned. Roy sighed. She had been laid on the bed for the last hour almost topless as he tried to figure out the markings on her back. Hawkeye-sensei sure didn't want people to get hold of his secrets. Roy had been copying the markings down onto paper so that he could get a better look at them but so far it wasn't going well. He was thankful that Riza was allowing him to take the secrets but he didn't like doing this. She would be laid on the bed for most of the day while tried to figure out all these markings. She would drop off to sleep sooner or later but still Roy felt bad that he was wasting her time when clearly he couldn't understand any of this.

"Can you hurry up?" she asked, "My arms have gone numb."

Sighing Roy got to his feet and pulled out a jacket from the wardrobe. He handed it to her and she put it on backwards so her back was still bare. Roy sat back down on the floor. He stared at the lines.

"ARG!" he yelled, "I'm not getting anywhere with this."

"Really?" she asked. She sat up and turned to him. "You don't understand it?"

"Not one bit," he replied. She sighed.

"What do you understand?" she asked.

"All the markings say is what fire is," Roy said, "All the symbols and everything are just representations of fire."

"Maybe to use Fire Alchemy you have to harness all of the representations," Riza suggested. Roy looked up at her. "Fire has traits. It stands for power, arrogance, life, death, rage and passion. Maybe you have to understand these concepts before you can make a flame."

"Maybe you're right," Roy agreed. He thought for a minute. "I am quite arrogant."

"You have a temper," Riza added.

"I don't," Roy snapped. She looked at him as if to say 'I told you so'.

"You think you're powerful and you do have the power to influence others," she went on, "You just lack passion."

"Passion?" he asked, "What like?"

"A passion. The very will to do something or succeed at something. To enjoy something so much that you end up living for it," Riza explained, "Passion."

"Passion for another?" Roy suggested.

"Could be," Riza replied. Roy smiled. He tore a page out of his notebook.

"Turn round one minute," he said. Riza turned so she was showing him her back. "I noticed a transmutation circle straight away but when I've tried to use it, nothing happened but now I think I can use it."

"Do you really think you can now?" Riza asked. Roy finished drawing the transmutation circle on the paper. It looked familiar in a way. The familiar triangles with the flame at the top and the strange lizard at the bottom.

"I think we'd better try this outside," Roy said, "I doubt Corgen wants us to burn his house down."

Riza slipped on her white blouse and followed Roy downstairs and out into the garden. Roy placed the piece of paper on the ground. He carefully placed his hands on it and activated it. A small flame appeared in the centre of the paper and slowly started to burn the paper. Roy tried to control the flame. It did exactly as he told it. Riza watched him and the flame with a huge smile on her face.

"That's brilliant, Roy," she muttered so she didn't disturb him. He grinned. He put the flame out.

"We need to go back to Central," he announced.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Those gloves I woke up with," he replied, "I need to get them back. Armstrong will probably have them."

"Oh no, not Sparkles," Riza moaned. Roy laughed. "How did you make the flame?"

"It was simple," Roy replied. He blushed slightly. "I unlocked my passion."

"And what was that?" she asked. Roy smiled childishly and rubbed his head nervously.

"Well…it's really not that important," he replied, his face turning scarlet.

"It is," she said, "tell me, tell me."

"Well, it was you," Roy said quickly. Riza froze. She blushed too.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied, "I know that the one thing I'm passionate about is you."

Riza stayed silent for a minute. Was he passionate for her when he left her? Did he feel anything for her then? She looked at him. It didn't matter anymore. That wasn't him now. Roy was here with her and everything was perfect. She leaned forwards and gently kissed his lips.

"That's sweet, Roy," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

Vato looked on as he watched his friends run round the huge shooting range at the Military academy. He smiled to see them sweating and panting. Trust these guys to get themselves into trouble. They always did some how. Jean had been put in detention for training to chat up one of the nurses when he fell off the assault course. Heymans had skipped gym twice that week and Fuery had accidentally shot another teacher in his rifle class. Only Vato seemed to be excelling in this school at the minute.

"Don't tell me they're in trouble already," Roy said as he walked up to the wire fence. Vato looked at him, not at all surprised that he had arrived.

"They're always in trouble," Vato replied. He looked over hi shoulder to see where Riza was but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She's gone to get a drink," Roy explained, "She's been complaining all day she was thirsty so she went to the canteen to get a drink."

"It's dangerous for a girl round here," Vato said, "They group together mostly."

"Why's that?" Roy asked.

"Boys are such bullies," Vato replied simply. Roy nodded. "They think they're better than anyone else but I know better."

"How do you know better?" Roy asked.

"I remember Riza," Vato replied, "How scary she used to be whenever she pulled out her gun and shot at use when we weren't working. She was the best, much better than all of us put together."

"Riza? A gun chick?" Roy asked with a smirk, "I like the sound of that."

The guys on the gun range had stopped running. They were walking towards the wire fence panting.

"Hey," Jean greeted, "Where's Riza?"

"She'll be here soon," Roy replied.

Jean opened a small door in the fence and strolled through.

"How did we ever graduate?" he asked Heymans.

"No idea," was the reply.

"Hey, hey," came a gruff voice from over by the entrance of the school behind Vato and Roy. It was the kid from the lunch cue all those weeks back. His name was Will Booth. He led a group of boys who were considered the best at the academy.

"Look at the looser club," he said. The small group of boys round him laughed. Will looked at Roy. "Who's the pretty boy? Which one of them do you go out with, pretty boy?"

"He goes out with me," came Riza voice from inside the building. She walked casually through the group of boys as if they weren't there. "I saw you running and thought you might want some water."

"Thank you, Riza," Jean, Heymans and Fuery said. They each grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in seconds.

"That really hit the spot," Heymans said.

"You go out with the pretty boy?" Will asked Riza. She didn't look at him.

"I do," she said stubbornly.

"You're kidding," Jean piped up, "I thought you liked me."

"In your dreams, Jean," Riza said.

"Why not go out with me instead," Will said. He reached forward and cupped her chin in one of his hands. "I'm a real man rather than a pretty one."

"Roy's more man than you," she said, "Besides he knows how to bathe."

"You've got quite the sharp tongue," Will said, "I like you already."

He put his face close to Riza's in order to kiss her. Riza seemed unbothered by his attempts knowing what Roy would do if Will got too close.

"Ow!" Will roared. He stood up abruptly and danced round on the spot clutching his butt. Riza stepped backwards out of his way. "What the hell was that?"

Roy stepped forward with his right hand up in the clicking position. He put his arm round Riza and grinned at Will.

"Leave," he said. Will glanced at Roy.

"Alchemy?" he asked. Roy nodded. Will stepped backwards. He knew that alchemists were definitely not the people to pick on. "Why d'you stand up for these weaklings? I can understand the girl but not them."

Will pointed at Jean and the others. Roy shrugged.

"It's good to have allies," he replied, "Kain may not be the best shooter but his telecommunication mechanics are the best. It's always wise to look at a person's strengths before you look at their weaknesses."

"Hmph," Will said. He stood up straight and walked back into the main building like nothing had gone off. Reluctantly his group of boys followed him. Roy turned to Vato.

"Animals," he said. Vato nodded. "The future of the military lies within those jerks' hands? God help us."

"Yeah, no kidding," Heymans agreed.

"God help us four most of all," Jean moaned. Kain looked at Roy and frowned.

"Why did you want to meet us exactly?" he asked. Roy took his arm from round Riza.

"I want to find out who did this to us," he said. The guys looked at each other.

"You think someone did this to us on purpose?" Vato asked.

"Things like this don't happen by themselves," Riza said. Vato sighed. He put his hand under his chin and thought.

"Do you have a suspect?" he asked. Roy scratched his chin.

"Erm…not exactly," he replied honestly, "But I know where we can start."

"Where's that?" Jean asked.

"Where we first met," Riza replied simply, "What ever happened to us happened there. We should go back there so we can see if there's anything left there. Maybe there will be clues."

"I got some information from Sparkles," Roy explained, "The place where we were found was a theatre hall. It was built last century some time and hadn't really been looked after. That's probably why it all collapsed."

"Yeah, the whole place was just rubble," Jean said as he remembered, "There were only three walls standing. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"We should get going," Riza said coldly, "Mrs Corgen won't like to be kept waiting later."

"Mrs Corgen?" Vato asked.

"The people we've been staying with, Mr and Mrs Corgen," Roy explained, "Off we go then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jean slipped on a loose rock. He slipped onto the floor with a loud 'bang' noise.

"Smooth, Jean," Heymans commented. Jean rubbed his head and got to his feet. They all stood to look round at their surroundings. The theatre hadn't changed since they were last there.

"Don't wonder off too far," Roy ordered.

"Right,"

Riza wondered round the rubble trying not to fall too much. She slipped on a rock and crumbled onto the floor.

"Need a hand," Roy offered. He held out a hand for her to take. She clasped it tightly and pulled herself up. "This was probably a bad idea. I doubt we'll find anything with those idiots falling down all the time."

"They'll be fine," Riza reassured only to be contradicted a few seconds later as Jean fell over again, this time crashing into Heymans. They both rolled down a small mound of rubble, crashing into Vato and Kain at the bottom. Roy frowned.

"Not these clowns," he moaned. He left Riza to go and help the others. He ran through the rubble gracefully and skidded to a stop in front of the pile of boys. Riza smiled and turned. She walked carefully trying not to trip. She steadied herself as she went to go down a small mound but a rock moved and she went flying down the mound and landed flat on her face with her hair in front of her eyes.

She slowly got up onto her knees. She slicked her hair back into place and looked where she was. It was like she hadn't moved at all. Everything looked the same apart from she couldn't see the others now. She could hear them. They were arguing. She sighed and got to her feet. She dusted herself off. Her blouse was now grey. It would be a pain to wash.

There was a glint of metal. Riza looked slightly to her right. She could see a metal barrel of something. She carefully walked to it. She couldn't make it out. She went back onto her knees and dug out what ever it was.

She paused as she scrapped the rubble away from it. It was a gun, no a revolver. Riza admired it for a second. The craftsmanship of it was brilliant. It wasn't too heavy but not too light. She turned it over to discover some initials on it. _RH_. This was her gun. No wonder she found it so nice. She probably had this custom made.

Riza closed her eyes trying to think where she could have got this gun from. She knew she'd seen it somewhere. She'd seen it in a dream the night she had arrived at the Corgen's. She'd taken it off of Roy in the dream. She remembered.

"_This is Naomi Corgen," Roy told her, "Corgen's wife."_

Riza opened her eyes like she had just heard Roy talking to her but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"_How old is she exactly?"_ She heard herself say.

"_Erm…twenty-three, I think," Roy replied._ Riza glanced around. Roy still wasn't there.

"_Twenty-three? How long have they been married?"_

"_Seven years I think,"_

"_Let me guess, he was the first man she fell in love with?"_

"_No, she was the first girl he knocked up,"_

Riza thought for a minute. Everything was starting to make sense. She stood up abruptly stashing the gun in her skirt under her top.

"_She's so wooden. Tell me where you got her from, Roy,"_ Mrs Corgen said.

"_This is my teacher's daughter and my most loyal and best friend. She's been with me through thick and thin. She even nursed me back to health when I got this." _Roy replied.

"_You two sound so happy together,"_ Mrs Corgen went on.

"_We're not together,"_ Riza snapped.

"_I'm sorry. I've never heard Roy speak about someone with such passion before,"_ Mrs Corgen said coldly.

Riza opened her mouth in shock. She turned round quickly. She had to tell Roy. She paused for a second only just noticing the person now stood in front of her before she felt something cold and heavy hit her round the head.

Riza slumped to the ground and everything went black.

*

Roy looked up. Riza had disappeared. He put up his hand to stop the others quarrelling. They fell silent straight away.

"Riza!" Roy yelled. They waited. There was no answer. Roy rushed towards he'd last seen her with the others quickly following behind him. Where was she? She'd disappeared.

"RIZA!" Roy shouted more desperately. He skidded gracefully down the mound and looked round. "Where are you!"

"Hey, Riza, this isn't funny," Jean yelled.

"Riza?" Vato shouted.

"She's not here," Roy muttered. The others turned to him.

"You can't give up that easily, Roy," Jean argued. Roy shook his head. He was looking down at something.

"When we woke up here none of us were bleeding, were we?" he asked. Jean paused and then looked down. He stood in shock as he noticed the small pool of blood where Roy was looking. It was fresh.

"No," Jean replied slowly. Roy looked grimly at the blood. He clenched his fists.

"Obviously the person we're looking for is looking for us," Vato said.

"Then why only take Riza? I mean we were arguing and they could've easily taken all of us," Kain said.

"Yeah," Heymans agreed, "We're all unarmed apart from Roy."

"Why would they take Riza then?" Jean asked.

"It's a trap," Roy replied, "Who ever it is knows that Riza's important to me. They're after me."

"That's a big statement," Jean said, "How to get up in a morning with such a big ego? They could want me cos they know I have a crush on her."

"Or they could want all of us," Kain said, "Riza's our friend."

"Either way, it's a trap," Vato said firmly.

"I shouldn't have let her out of my sight," Roy muttered, "I thought she'd followed me to help you guys. Damn."

"That's it? Damn," Jean asked.

"There's no point for words," Roy snapped, "We need to find Armstrong."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Armstrong was stood in front of the window in his office. He glanced behind him at the group of boys.

"It's unfortunate that Miss Riza has been kidnapped," he said, "However it is out of our hands. Miss Riza is no longer a member of this military."

"That's insane!" Roy yelled. Armstrong looked down at Roy.

"I am sorry, sir, but that is how the military operates," Armstrong said.

"Well that's stupid," Roy snapped, "She's a girl who can't remember who she is. She used to be part of this military, surely that stand for something."

"I'm sorry but it doesn't," Armstrong replied. Roy looked away from Armstrong to look out the window. Poor Riza. She was out there somewhere.

"It doesn't matter," Roy said slowly, "We'll find her ourselves."

"Yeah," Jean agreed. The phone on Armstrong's desk rang unexpectedly. Armstrong answered it quickly.

"Colonel Alexander Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist at your service," he roared down the phone. He froze. "Well it's very nice for you to phone, sir. I believe that you will find Mr Mustang in my office, sir. Please come and collect him."

"Who was that?" Roy asked as Armstrong put down the receiver.

"Mr Corgen," Armstrong replied.

"Corgen?" Roy asked. Roy stood frozen on the spot. "Colonel?"

"Yes,"

"What can you tell me about Corgen?" Roy asked. Armstrong looked at him.

"You've lived with man for the past several months and you're asking about him now?" he said. Roy nodded. "He was a state alchemist who served in Ishval. After the war he returned to his research and married Mrs Corgen after she found she was having his child. It was so unexpected but the wedding was a truly beautiful day…"

"Erm…Sparkles?" Roy said as Armstrong gazed into the distance with tears streaming down his face. Armstrong looked at Roy. "He doesn't have any children. There were no children in that house."

"That's because Mrs Corgen sadly miscarriaged in the final weeks," Armstrong explained, "It was such a shame because they were such a wonderful young couple."

"Why did she miscarriage?" Roy asked. Armstrong turned his back to Roy.

"It was one of those things, sir. There is no reason for it sometimes, it just happens," he replied.

"Wow, I bet that really upset them," Jean said, "Probably enough to make them never want kids."

"How do I know Corgen?" Roy asked.

"Like I said, Corgen fought in Ishval like you did," Armstrong replied, "You were the one who introduced them."

"Really?" Roy asked. Armstrong nodded.

"Strangely I don't think you talked for him since the child died. I was amazed to see that he wanted to take you in," Armstrong said.

"That's it then!" Jean yelled, "It's Corgen who wants Roy dead!"

"How do you figure that?" Heymans asked.

"It's simple," Jean replied holding up one finger, "Corgen blames Roy for introducing him and Mrs Corgen because if they'd never met then they wouldn't have almost been parents and had to endure all those years of sadness. And he's an alchemist."

"It is true he was studying the effects of time on objects," Roy agreed.

"He was named the Time Alchemist," Armstrong went on.

"Maybe he went to age you but something went wrong," Kain added.

"Like what?" Heymans asked.

"You," Roy said, "Maybe there were too many people, but that said it shouldn't really matter how many people are there. We should've got older rather than younger."

"That's true," Armstrong said.

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Corgen walked into the room. He looked tired and worried.

"Roy," he said, "I was worried."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"You've been out all day," Corgen replied. He looked round the room. "Wait, where's Miss Riza?"

"That's why we're here," Roy replied, "She was kidnapped."

"By who?" Corgen asked.

"We don't know," Armstrong replied. Corgen shut the door behind him. He looked right at Roy in a weird sort of way.

"What's this about?" he asked, "Why did you want to come to Central?"

"We came to investigate how this happened," Roy said pointing at himself, "and now Riza's gone."

"It's probably nothing," Corgen said airily, "She's probably just wondered off, somewhere."

"There was blood," Jean interrupted. Corgen was taken aback by Jean coming into the conversation. "Someone just doesn't wonder off when there's blood on the floor."

"It could mean anything," Corgen said ignoring Jean's comment, "She could've been attacked but she could have hurt her attacker and hid somewhere."

"We called for her," Kain yelled.

"Yeah and she didn't answer," Heymans said.

"And what do you think to all this, Roy?" Corgen asked. His eyes flicked back to Roy. "Your friends seem to be accusing me of Riza's disappearance."

"I'm not sure," Roy replied, "Answer me one question, Corgen. Why did you stop talking to me? We didn't see each other for years but you gladly let me stay with you. Why's that?"

Corgen gritted his teeth.

"Noami wanted it," Corgen said, "She invited you to that stupid show, not me. I was surprised to see you in the audience but thought it'd be best to play the nice guy. I hoped to make Noami jealous by showing her you'd moved on by inviting you and Riza for dinner."

Roy stepped back slightly as Corgen took a couple of steps forward.

"Of course I didn't want to let you stay with me but I thought I could help you," he said, "I mean you saved my life once and I wanted to repay that. I wanted to chuck you out the moment you knew that it wouldn't kill you but Noami said no. Can you imagine how I felt? Hmm?"

"Noami and you don't get along very well do you?" Jean asked. Corgen laughed.

"Of course not," he said, "Who do you think she blamed for her miscarriage? 'If this was Roy's child it would've survived'. That's what she said to me. She was in love with Roy all this time but Roy never looked at her twice."

"Why was that?" Roy asked. Corgen shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" he said. Armstrong strode to Corgen and put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"So you wanted revenge on Mustang so you tried to age him but when the others stepped in the transmutation circle there was a fault," Armstrong said gruffly.

"Why would I go through so much trouble?" Corgen asked, "I have guns. If I wanted to kill Roy I would've just shot him. It would've saved me a whole lot of trouble. Besides it's forbidden to use humans in transmutations."

"But who else would know what you know?" Heymans asked Corgen. Roy and Corgen looked at the floor and suddenly looked at each other. They knew who it was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Riza awoke on the floor. She tried to move her hands but they had been tied behind her back. Her feet had been tied together too. She weakly moved her head to see where she was. The room was dark but she could see enough to know she was in a warehouse somewhere.

"Stop wriggling, girl," snapped a voice. Riza froze. She knew that voice. She flipped herself onto her back and looked her kidnapper's face. It was Mrs Corgen. Riza grinned.

"I thought it was you," she muttered. Mrs Corgen smiled.

"So you worked it out," she asked.

"Yeah," Riza snapped, "And the others will too."

"I doubt it," Mrs Corgen said, "I've done this rather cleverly. I've framed my husband, you see. Your friends will go and arrest him and by the time they find us, I'll be tied up and I'll tell them how my cruel, cruel husband sliced your throat right in front of me."

"They won't buy that," Riza said coldly, "They'll get here quicker than you think."

"Really?" Mrs Corgen asked.

"Yes," Riza replied, "You were in love with Roy weren't you?"

"Clever girl," Mrs Corgen said.

"But you were pregnant with Corgen's child," Riza went on, "When you lost the baby you wanted to escape the marriage but knew that Roy would never be yours."

"How very smart for a sixteen year old," Mrs Corgen said. She walked towards Riza with a small knife in her hands. Riza was afraid of the knife or threatened by it at all.

"So instead you bid your time so that you could use Corgen's research to make Roy younger so he'd forget he refused you in some made hope he'd fall in love with you," Riza explained. Mrs Corgen stopped in her tracks.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked.

"Why else would we be younger?" Riza replied, "If Corgen wanted to kill Roy then we would be ancient by now not in out teens."

"The way you talk," Mrs Corgen said, "It's changed."

"Has it?" Riza asked.

"Yes," Mrs Corgen replied, "You used to speak to me with some sort of joy in your voice but now it seems…"

"Wooden?" Riza suggested. Mrs Corgen gasped.

"Exactly," she said. Her eyes narrowed at Riza. "You remember everything don't you?"

"Yes, that bump on the head helped me remember everything," Riza said, "I should thank you for that."

"Bitch!" Mrs Corgen snapped. She rushed towards Hawkeye with the knife held high. Hawkeye put her feet in the air and pushed Mrs Corgen away with her feet. Mrs Corgen fell backwards dropping the knife to Hawkeye's right. Hawkeye quickly snatched the knife and cut the ropes on her hands. Once they were free she cut the rope round her feet and sprung up so she was standing up.

"I'm in the military for a reason," Hawkeye said with a slight smile. Mrs Corgen looked up at her.

"How could you that?" she asked. Riza shrugged.

"I picked that up in Ishval when I was held hostage there," Riza explained, "The General decided it'd be a good idea for the regiment to split up but in retrospect it wasn't such a good idea."

"You've known Roy for that long?" Mrs Corgen asked.

"Even longer than that," Riza replied, "I was eight when I first met Roy Mustang. He hasn't changed. He's reckless, arrogant and a womaniser. He'll never change."

"But he left you!" Mrs Corgen, "How can you take him so lightly when he doesn't care for you. He left you for the military."

"Twice," Hawkeye said, "He left me after he took on the Furhrer. He went up North. He never wrote. He never phoned. He probably never cared. But that's Roy."

"And you accept that?" Mrs Corgen asked.

"It's best to accept him for who he is," Hawkeye replied.

"Is that right?" Mrs Corgen asked, "He never loved me."

"I know, but he never loved me either," Hawkeye replied, "He doesn't really grasp the concept of love but rather he lives for passion. The fire in a relationship rather than the emotion."

"Stop talking about him like you know everything about him!" Mrs Corgen screamed.

"I do know everything about him," Hawkeye snapped, "I've been with him most of my life. I know what he thinks and how his mind works. I know when I should talk to him and when not to. I know where words end and actions begin. I know Roy Mustang and I know why he'd never love you."

"You don't know how it feels to love and never be loved back," Mrs Corgen cried. She crumbled to the floor. Hawkeye smiled weakly.

"It's true I don't know how it feels to be you but believe me when I say I know what it's like to love someone so much that you'd follow them without questioning and never be loved by them in the same way," Hawkeye said. Mrs Corgen looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. Hawkeye smiled. "When he lost Maes, his best friend, I thought I'd loose him. I knew that there was no way he'd ever love me the way I loved him apart from that one night when held me so close in his arms. I thought I'd lost him but then I had saved him and I felt like he loved me. We've made love once and that almost killed me. It hurt knowing that I was nothing but a friend to him, but I had to understand that is who he is."

"You remember everything?" Mrs Corgen asked. Hawkeye nodded. Mrs Corgen smiled. She pulled out another small knife out of her pocket. "Good night, Miss Hawkeye."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop lost it's connection and I've found it hard to find a secure connection. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own FMA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

"_Do you have any regrets, sir?"_

"_Some. Some I can't take back, others I'm scared to find out the outcome."_

"_You afraid, sir?" _

"_Hawkeye," _

"_Yes, sir,"_

"_I-"_

"_Hey chief!"_

"_What the hell, Havoc?"_

Roy walked cautiously behind Corgen. Corgen had told them about a warehouse he'd rented out before the show where the others had gone before they had been turned into teens. Corgen thought that Noami might be holding Riza there but he wasn't a hundred percent sure that she was. Roy was worried about Riza. What if Noami had already killed her? They had wasted enough time questioning Corgen maybe they had given her time to murder Riza.

Roy stopped as he heard two shots fired in one of the warehouses.

"Riza!" he yelled. He ran off to where he thought the shots had come from.

*

"I hate you!" Mrs Corgen said. She leapt on Hawkeye with the knife in her hand. Hawkeye fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the floor. Mrs Corgen raised the knife and sliced Hawkeye's cheek. Hawkeye pushed Mrs Corgen onto the floor and rolled onto her front. Hawkeye pulled the gun from her skirt and held it at Mrs Corgen. Mrs Corgen froze.

"Drop the knife," Hawkeye ordered. Mrs Corgen smiled. She got to her feet and launched at Hawkeye, the knife in her hand. Hawkeye fired two shots. One at her outstretched hand and another at her leg. Mrs Corgen fell to the floor screaming. "I did warn you."

"Riza!" she heard Roy yell. She walked towards the entrance of the warehouse and opened the giant steel door. Roy ran past the door and ran back again. "Riza? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Roy sighed with relief.

"Where did you get the gun?" he asked.

"At the theatre," she replied as this was a normal thing to find at theatre.

"Bitch," screamed Mrs Corgen. She had managed to get to her feet. She was coming at Hawkeye again. Hawkeye turned and shot again, this time at Mrs Corgen's stomach. Mrs Corgen froze, dropped the knife and crumbled to the floor. Roy stared at Riza.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I just do it," she replied coldly. She walked past Roy. "She'll need medical attention."

"Ok," Roy said. He watched her walk away from him. Now something had definitely changed.

"Roy!"

Corgen ran into the warehouse to help his wife up. He picked her up easily and carried her off. Roy turned to the guys.

"Go with Corgen," he said, "Something is wrong with Riza."

"Sure," Jean said.

Roy slowly made his way to where Riza had walked. She was stood in the shadows starring at the floor. She heard him coming.

"We're finished," she said. Roy stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We can't see each other anymore," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, his temper rising.

"Because it's not us, sir," Hawkeye said. She looked at his eyes. She smiled. "We're not meant to be. We've been together all these years and there's been nothing between us but friendship."

"Do you remember?" he asked. She nodded.

"I remember everything now, sir," she replied, "You haven't remembered anything have you?"

"No,"

"I know why that is," Hawkeye said, "You don't want to remember what has been. You probably see this as a new chance to be free of everything you once knew. You know you have no other life apart from the military so you don't want to remember it. You want to start again."

"But I know I love you," Roy snapped, "I know that."

"You don't," Hawkeye said, "It's just a crush from when you were a teenager."

"No, it's not," Roy said. He stepped forward and grasped her hand. "Before I woke up here, like this, I had no interest in you at all, but since I've been here and gradually over time I've come to love you like I'm remembering what I felt rather than what I did."

"Sir," Hawkeye said, "You don't love me."

Roy thought for a minute.

"I remember standing on the stage talking to you about regrets. Do you remember that?" he said. Hawkeye nodded. "And I was about to tell you something when Havoc walked in and scared me half to death."

"Yes," Hawkeye said not really knowing where this was going.

"I said I have some regrets, some I can't change, others I was afraid to find out but now I know I don't have to be afraid," Roy explained. He stroked her cheek softly. "I didn't love you when I was sixteen. I didn't love you in Ishval when I met Corgen. I fell in love with you much later than that but I fell in love with you."

"You left me after Edward disappeared," Hawkeye said.

"I said I loved you not I am the smartest guy on earth," Roy moaned. Hawkeye smiled. "I know I love you. You're the one thing I could never live without."

"Helpless romantic," Hawkeye dismissed, "At least you've remembered how to flirt as well."

"I'm not flirting," Roy said, "You know when I'm flirting and when I'm being truthful, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied. He smiled and slowly brought his head low and kissed her softly on the lips. And she knew right then and there that he was being truthful…


	21. Chapter 21

**Final Chapter is up : ) - I don't own FMA**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Roy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished putting the final box of stuff in the back of a military car. He glanced around, counting how many boxes there were.

"So you're finally off are you?" Corgen asked. Roy turned to him.

"Looks like it," Roy replied.

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Corgen asked. Roy smirked.

"I'll be fine. My memories have all seemed to have come back which is good and bad," Roy explained.

"You fine that all things are good and bad," Corgen remarked.

"Yeah," Roy said as he slammed the car door shut, "But I'm happy that I can finally remember everything."

"Four years has been a long time to recover," Corgen said thoughtfully, "But I'm afraid you'll probably never be you again. Your body was turned back to its adolescent stage which means you'll have a longer life."

"Fine with me," Roy said, "At least I've got a second chance to do some things I never would have."

"You're serious about taking her with you, aren't you?" Corgen asked. Roy smiled.

"I am," Roy said, "I owe it to her. Besides we can't mess things up too badly. She the only woman I've had a lasting and decent relationship with in my entire life. That's got to be telling you something."

Corgen was still unimpressed by the whole notion of Roy running off like this. He'd gone back to the military and became a State Alchemist again. Corgen disapproved of this but this time Roy had chosen a different path. He had rejected active duty and was instead taking up a post as a researcher for the Intelligence Department. They had to be desperate if they had actually employed Roy. Corgen smiled thinking of Roy in thick rimmed glasses.

"Back in Ishval," Corgen said thoughtfully, "You once told me not to go out at night and I listened. I went to sleep but then there was an explosion. How did you know?"

Roy smiled to himself. "Riza told me that there was something going down. She'd noticed some Ishvalans on the outskirts and she thought they'd attack at night when it was dark. She was right and I haven't doubted her since."

"So it was her," Corgen said, "She knows how to save lives that girl."

Roy looked towards the house as he saw Riza walking carefully with a heavy box in her arms.

"You forgot this," she yelled. Roy rushed to help her but ended up having the box dumped on him. He didn't mind. To him it wasn't that heavy. He took it to the car and placed it in the foot well of one of the back seats. "Are you sure you've got everything."

"Geez, this already?" Roy moaned, "I thought you'd ask me that when we'd been married for ten years not after a week of marriage."

"Have you?" she asked. Roy grinned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've got everything," he said. Corgen laughed hysterically at the couple.

"The most lasting and decent relationship, huh?" he said. Roy frowned at him. Corgen took Riza's hand and raised it to his lips. "If you kill him, make it look like an accident, you're far too pretty to go to jail for this joke."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. She walked from Corgen and went to climb in the car at the driver's side. Roy rushed to the driver's door too, refusing to let her get in.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her monotone.

"I'm driving," Roy said, "I know where we're going."

"Then you can tell me," Riza said. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm driving," Roy repeated.

"I've seen the way you drive," Riza said coldly. Roy glared at her. "I'll drive if you want to get there in one piece."

"I said I'd handle it," Roy sighed. He glanced at Corgen who was laughing silently to himself. "You should rest and relax otherwise you'll go crazy."

"You're one to talk," Riza retorted.

"Too late, I'm insane," he said, "I'm insane for thinking I could drag the woman I love off to some remote place where we could have some piece and quite after all these years of turmoil. I'm totally insane for thinking that she'd actually relax and trust me for five minutes."

"Fine," she replied. She walked to the other side of the car and climbed in. Roy sighed. He looked over the car roof at Corgen.

"Good luck," he said. Roy smiled. He opened the driver's door and climbed into the car. Riza was sat in silence with her arms crossed.

"Oh dear, you're mad at me," he remarked as he turned the ignition key. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"You're not insane," she said.

"Not yet," he retorted. She lent over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled as he felt her lips on his cheek.

"I love you Roy," she said, "but this is going to be difficult for me to get used to. I'm so used to being there to protect you and now you don't need protecting."

"You'll get used to it," Roy said. He looked at her. "Ready to go?"

"I've waited forever for you ask me that," she said. Roy smiled.

"Then to Oz," Roy said. Riza smiled.

The car drove down the drive of the old house and turned the corner onto the main road. Corgen watched his friend drive away. He was smiling because he knew something Roy didn't. They'd be ok. And they would live happily ever after.

*

Roy pulled up in front of the new house. It was white washed, hidden by a couple of huge green oaks. Riza looked at it. She slowly got out of the car.

"This is it?" she asked. She turned to Roy who had already started to get some boxes out of the car.

"Yep," he replied. Riza closed the door of the car and slowly walked to the house. "Keys!"

She turned to catch a couple of keys on a chain.

"The big one for the front door," Roy explained quickly. Riza walked to the door. She carefully unlocked it and pushed it open. The hallway was dark but lightly furnished. She looked round in complete awe of the place. It was big. She leaned into the house but daren't step into it. Roy brushed past her suddenly. He put down some boxes on the wooden floor.

"You like it?" he asked. Riza nodded slowly.

"I never thought it'd be this big," she said, "It's wonderful."

"Then you're not regretting running off with me?" he asked.

"At this point I'm not regretting anything," she replied in her monotone, "I don't even regret wasting all those years when I had a crush on you and not saying anything. You would've never been able to afford such a nice house."

"Cheeky," Roy muttered. He walked out the door to fetch more boxes.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No," he yelled back, "You go look around."

Slowly Riza walked into the house. She climbed the staircase to the first floor. The whole house was utterly beautiful. She wondered round the first floor, opening each door and peering into it. She stopped at the master bedroom. She stood in the door way for a while thinking about everything that had happened to her during the last few years. Was this her reward for staying with Roy all this time? Perhaps.

"There you are," Roy said cheerfully as he ran up the stairs to the hallway. He quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arm round her stomach. "Do you like it?"

"It's very nice," Riza replied.

"Very nice?" Roy mimicked.

"Oh, shut up," Riza snapped.

"Well, here we are," Roy said putting his chin on her shoulder, "It's only taken us how long?"

"It's worth waiting for," Riza said with a shy smile. Roy returned the smile.

"It's well worth waiting for," he repeated.

The End

**I hope you've enjoyed this. Thank you very much for reading and bearing with me : ) ~RS**


End file.
